


Explications

by amberliuscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberliuscious/pseuds/amberliuscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui s'est passé entre Eren et Mikasa avant que Jean ne les surprenne. Liée à mon autre fanfiction "Espoirs Brisés". Spoilers à partir du chapitre 50.<br/>S'il vous plaît laisssez-moi vos commentaires!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explications

Eren venait enfin de terminer de ranger la chambre qu'il partageait avec les garçons. Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps puisque Jean ne rangeait absolument rien et ne se fatiguait même pas à faire son lit. S'il n'était pas aussi terrifié de Livaï, il aurait sans doute laissé son désordre en place. Comme à son habitude, il prit la direction de la chambre de Mikasa, qui était clouée au lit depuis leur retour de l'expédition, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la cabane, il lui avait rendu visite dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour veiller sur elle. A sa grande déception, il l'avait à chaque fois trouvée endormie. Il n'avait donc pas pu discuter avec elle. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva cette dernière à terre vêtue de son uniforme, en train de faire des abdominaux. Il nota, tout en s'approchant d'elle, qu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe, cette dernière soigneusement posée sur son lit.

«Que fais-tu Mikasa? » demanda Eren d'un ton agacé. Ses côtes s'étaient brisées sur le chemin du retour de la mission et devraient prendre quelques semaines à guérir selon le médecin. Il se sentait coupable de la voir dans cet état, étant donné qu'il était dû à sa tentative désespérée de le sauver de l'emprise de Berthold, ce sale traître.

« Je suis en train de faire de l'exercice, c'est ennuyeux de rester au lit sans rien faire» répliqua Mikasa comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. « Tu sais très bien que tu ne feras qu'empirer ton état! Arrête ça et repose toi » lui répondit Eren sur un ton moins sévère. Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle pendant son rétablissement, mais elle ne semblait pas clairement vouloir se montrer plus prudente. Cette dernière ignora d'ailleurs ses propos et continua insouciamment ses exercices.

Furieux de voir qu'elle ne souciait guère de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il se posa à côté d'elle et l'installa sur ses genoux, une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle se laissa faire à contrecœur. Lutter contre Eren s'avérait inutile car il n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement. De plus, elle aimait bien être dans ses bras, lui qui d'habitude évitait le moindre contact physique.

Ce dernier se mit à la réprimander: « Tu es vraiment têtue Mikasa. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour changer.» Essayant d'éviter son regard, elle se défendit: « Je vais bien Eren, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et de toute façon tu as toujours veillé sur moi. A chaque fois que j'allais mal ou que j'étais en danger tu as toujours été là. Comme la dernière fois, lorsque nous étions face au- »

Eren la coupa brutalement: « Maintenant que tu en parles, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire à ce sujet. Tu t'es vraiment montrée imprudente cette fois-là, ça ne te ressemble pas. Comment as-tu pu faire une telle erreur de jugement Mikasa! »

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas la brusquer ainsi, mais il voulait bien lui faire parvenir la détresse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu le Titan l'attraper, l'étreignant avec fermeté sous ses yeux, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que contempler la scène, impuissant.

« Je pensais vraiment avoir une ouverture, donc j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Jean m'avait prévenue mais je l'ai ignoré. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te sauver » énonça Mikasa, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été plus prudente et d'avoir inquiété Eren. Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune soldat de répondre, elle ajouta, en lui prenant la main tendrement:

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir appris à vivre dans ce monde, d'avoir été à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. C'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. » Déstabilisé par sa réponse et son regard, il détourna son regard d'elle.

Elle lui avait déjà dit ces mots, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au titan qui avait tué sa mère, mais à tête posée il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tellement de sentiments l'avaient envahi ce jour-là qu'il n'était pas certain que Mikasa avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au Titan qui avait tué sa mère. La voir sourire, les larmes aux yeux malgré le désastre autour d'eux, les soldats mourants et leurs camarades blessés, l'avait vraiment affecté. Depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvée des trafiquants, il s'était juré de la protéger et d'être toujours là pour elle. Il s'était persuadé au cours des dernières années que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé et qu'elle passait son temps à le materner parce qu'elle pensait avoir une dette envers lui.

Il avait finalement compris qu'il s'était bien trompé. La seule chose qu'elle voulait vraiment était simplement de rester avec lui, qu'il comptait plus que tout au monde pour elle. A ce moment-là, il avait pris conscience que lui aussi voulait rester pour toujours à ses côtés, qu'il ferait tout pour rendre cela possible et qu'il lui mettrait l'écharpe autour du cou encore et encore puisque cela semblait si important pour elle. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir comprise pendant toutes ces années et de ne l'avoir pas traitée comme elle le méritait. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Eren se mit à scruter la pièce, en quête d'inspiration, lorsque son regard fut alors attiré par l'écharpe de Mikasa. Repensant à la promesse qu'il lui a faite, il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux toutefois fuyants: « Je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas? Nous serons toujours ensemble. N'abandonne jamais d'accord? »

Posant une main sur sa joue gauche, il se mit à caresser la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée à Trost, alors qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ses transformations. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir essayé de la tuer, malgré le fait qu'elle-même ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Voir cette cicatrice lui rappelait aussi son manque de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de Titans et les morts que cela avait causé.

« Je... suis désolé. Tu te retrouves toujours en danger par ma faute, j'ai même essayé de te tuer. Sans parler de tous ces soldats morts à cause de moi et de ce qui est arrivé à Hannes. Le commandant a même perdu un bras à cause de moi… »

A ces mots, Mikasa l'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, ne supportant pas de l'entendre culpabiliser. « N'y pense plus Eren je ne t'en veux pas. Arrête de penser ainsi, tu nous as tous sauvés ce jour-là, les autres et moi. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu ne devrais pas porter ce fardeau en toi. »

Il la laissa l'étreindre, posant la tête sur son épaule. « Merci Mikasa. »Elle était vraiment incroyable de croire autant en lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer ses sentiments pour lui auparavant. Il se rappela soudainement du visage souriant de cette dernière se rapprochant du sien et eut alors une idée.

Eren se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance et plongea son regard dans ses yeux foncés. Un peu désorientée, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, bien que clairement déstabilisée. Lui-même était un peu gêné, bien que ce soit moins évident. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se fixer, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, se redécouvrant. Eren découvrait pour la première fois les sentiments qu’elle lui avait toujours portés et Mikasa pouvait découvrir une lueur étrange qu’elle n’avait jamais remarquée dans son regard.

Le jeune homme rapprocha instinctivement son visage du sien, comme hypnotisé et elle en fit de même, pensant comprendre ce qui allait arriver. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il prononça sur un ton de défi: « C'était à moi de le faire en premier » avant de sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se sentirent tous deux électrisés par le contact, appréciant la sensation des lèvres de l'autre. Mikasa répondit au baiser tandis qu’Eren étreignait doucement la brune. Cette dernière, voulant davantage profiter de ce moment, agrippa fermement son tee-shirt. A bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin à l'échange.

«Eren », fit timidement Mikasa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous le choc de leur récent échange. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Eren l'embrasserait, ou même retournerait ses sentiments. Pendant toutes ces années, elle ne pensait qu'être une amie, voire une sœur à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours désespérément espéré qu'il la voie comme une femme, malgré l’obsession du jeune homme pour les Titans, qui semblait être la seule chose dans son esprit.

Son geste avait du coup éveillé en elle des désirs refoulés, elle en voulait plus. «Je te veux.» Pour appuyer un peu son propos, elle commença alors à caresser tendrement le visage d'Eren d’une main, le faisant frissonner au contact, pendant que l'autre descendait plus bas. Elle se mit ensuite à palper les muscles de son torse à travers le tissu, tout en se mettant à embrasser le creux de son cou.

Eren fut quelque peu désorienté par ses mots et ses gestes, il aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait mais avait malgré tout quelques doutes en lui. Ce n'était pas par peur d'être surpris en plein acte par leurs amis, puisqu'ils étaient supposés être tous occupés à l'extérieur, mais parce qu'il avait peur de faire mal à Mikasa et que cela ruine pour toujours leur relation.

Cette dernière avait profité de sa courte réflexion pour déboutonner son pantalon, et alors qu'elle tenta d'aller plus loin, il la plaqua contre lui, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne. La sentir contre lui après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire éveilla en lui un désir intense et il sentit son entrejambe gagner en volume contre sa cuisse. Comme en réponse à son érection, la brune prit possession de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Il répondit avec tout autant de fougue, tout en déplaçant ses mains sur sa taille, une main sur le bas de son dos.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il l'interrogea à bout de souffle: «Tu es sûre que tu veux aller plus loin? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.» Il était bien conscient qu'avoir ce genre de rapports pourraient changer à jamais leur relation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en vienne à le regretter plus tard. Il la voulait vraiment, mais il ne la forcerait pas.

Mikasa lui déclara d'un ton décidé: «Oui, je t'aime Eren et ce depuis toujours, je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre que toi.» Depuis l'incident d'il y a six ans, il avait été celui qui comptait plus que tout au monde à ses yeux et son seul espoir dans ce monde cruel. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un autre homme comme elle aimait Eren. Elle glissa une main entreprenante sous le tee-shirt d'Eren, caressant ses abdominaux, mais celui-ci la bloqua.

«Je ressens la même chose, je n'en ai pris conscience qu'il y a quelques jours. Je ne vais pas me retenir.»

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Eren commença à déboutonner sa chemise, admirant la vue. Lorsqu'il commença à s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge, Mikasa bloqua l'accès à sa poitrine, rougissant sous le regard ardent de son ami d'enfance. C'était la première fois qu'Eren allait la voir nue et elle avait peur de ne pas lui plaire. Ce dernier sembla deviner ses inquiétudes et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Si tu as vraiment envie de moi, ne te cache pas. Tu es parfaite."

Ces mots eurent pour effet de la faire lâcher prise, néanmoins embarrassée. Eren se mit ensuite à embrasser sa nuque, la faisant gémir doucement, tout en retirant le vêtement cachant sa poitrine. Il resta un moment à sucer délicatement la peau de son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque foncée s'y forme.

Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'admirer ses seins de taille modeste un certain temps, fasciné. Le jeune homme sentit son excitation monter d'un cran, lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient toujours à terre et que le faire là pourrait bien empirer l'état de Mikasa. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit, cette dernière en profitant pour l'embrasser furtivement dans le cou. Eren la plaqua alors sur le lit, à genoux sur elle, et posa ses mains sur ses seins.

Il commença à les malaxer doucement, appréciant leur douceur et leur texture. La jeune fille se mit à gémir à son toucher, l'encourageant à continuer. Il décida alors de prendre le droit en bouche, mordillant son téton, alors que l'une de ses mains jouait toujours avec le gauche et que l'autre flattait ses abdominaux bien dessinés. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s’accélérer aux gestes d’Eren et une chaleur monter dans son bas-ventre. Il décida alors de changer de sein tout en continuant à caresser son corps de sa main libre. Mikasa plaqua alors sa tête contre sa poitrine et croisa les jambes dans son dos pour approfondir le contact, tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la sensation du corps chaud de son ami pressé contre le sien. Le jeune homme glissa ensuite une main entreprenante dans son pantalon, lorsque celle-ci l'en empêcha en renversant leur position, Eren étant désormais dos au lit.

"Attends, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi maintenant."

Il la laissa retirer son tee-shirt et caresser ses épaules larges, descendant ses mains sur son dos. Il se mit à gémir lorsqu'elle se mit à embrasser son torse, tout en touchant d'une main son entrejambe à travers le tissu. Entendant son cri, Mikasa se pencha vers ses hanches et lui retira ce qui lui restait.

Elle rougit intensément à la vue de son membre dressé, la jeune fille n’avait jamais vu une telle chose de sa vie, hésitant à faire quoi que ce soit. Percevant son embarras, Eren, lui aussi gêné, la rassura comme il put: «Tu sais, si tu n’es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit si tu le ne veux pas. Je ne te forcerai pas.»

«J'en ai envie j-je veux te toucher Eren» déclara la brune d’une voix un peu tremblante. Suite à ces mots, elle commença à embrasser son bas-ventre, le taquinant de sa langue. Eren se mit à pousser des grognements de plaisir, découvrant ce genre de plaisir pour la première fois. Se sentant encouragée, elle le mit en bouche, faisant de son mieux pour le satisfaire. Il se mit à gémir plus fort lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de son amie et posa une main sur sa tête dès qu'elle commença à faire des vas et viens avec sa langue sur son organe. Savourant l'agréable traitement qu'il subissait, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Mikasa, comme pour tout ce qu'elle faisait en général, était très douée.

Bien rapidement, Eren se mit à jouir en criant son nom et, n'ayant pas pu la prévenir à temps, répandit sa semence dans sa gorge, la forçant à avaler. «Pardon» fit le jeune homme, honteux de s’être laissé aller ainsi. Mikasa, qui avait manqué de s’étouffer à cause du liquide, répondit: «Ce n'est pas grave, et puis...ce n'était pas si mauvais», un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Bon, c’est à mon tour de te faire plaisir.»

Il la prit par surprise lorsqu’il la plaqua contre le lit et lui retira son pantalon. Il décala sa petite culotte et glissa un doigt dans son intimité, commençant à faire de lents vas-et-viens. Mikasa se mit alors à pousser des petits cris qu’elle essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer. Les prenant comme des encouragements, il en mit un second.

Ses cris gagnèrent en intensité et elle se mit à bouger les hanches au même rythme que les doigts d’Eren. Continuant ses mouvements, il sentit que le sexe de son amie était en train de s’humidifier. Lorsqu'il toucha accidentellement son clitoris, elle se cambra et le supplia d'approfondir le contact. Il fit comme Mikasa lui avait demandé, adorant entendre ses gémissements, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente sa jouissance se répandre sur ses doigts pendant qu’elle criait son nom.

Il la laissa se remettre de son orgasme quelque instants et lui demanda alors: «Tu es sûre que tu veux aller plus loin? Ca va te faire très mal».

«J’ai vécu des souffrances pires que ça. Je veux te sentir en moi.»

N’hésitant plus, il prit son membre et commença à l’insérer en elle. Alors qu'il était à moitié entré, il entendit Mikasa pousser un léger cri de douleur. Il voulut alors se retirer, mais elle l'agrippa avec force par les fesses et l'obligea à aller plus loin. S’efforçant de rester immobile un certain temps, Eren commença à faire de lents vas-et-viens, essayant de la ménager. Elle était si étroite qu'il avait du mal à se contenir.

Quant à Mikasa, elle avait l'impression d'être coupée en deux, mais la douleur laissa assez rapidement place au plaisir de sentir son Eren en elle. Elle se mit à gémir et lui demanda d'aller plus vite. A cette demande, il arrêta de se retenir et, tenant fermement ses hanches, accéléra ses mouvements. Cela augmenta en intensité les cris de la jeune fille, qui planta avec force ses ongles dans le dos d'Eren.

Lui-même poussait des grognements de plaisir tout en répétant son nom, étouffant ses gémissements en l'embrassant. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui adressa un petit sourire, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Finalement, il sentit les parois de Mikasa se contracter sur lui alors qu’elle poussait un long cri d’extase et ce qui le fit jouir à son tour, prononçant le nom de son amie dans un souffle erratique.

Epuisé, Eren se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l’installa sur son torse, la serrant contre lui comme s’il avait peur qu’elle ne disparaisse. Ils étaient tous deux en train de reprendre leur souffle que Mikasa lâcha un « Je t’aime». « Moi aussi» retourna le jeune soldat, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Mikasa. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, les jambes emmêlées et en sueur. Eren jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune fille et elle avait posé sa tête au niveau du cœur de son ami pour en écouter les battements. Ils profitèrent du moment présent car ils se doutaient bien que ce serait le seul moment de répit auquel ils auraient droit. Après tout, en tant que soldats, ils n’avaient pas de temps pour les sentiments personnels.

Puis, à la grande déception de cette dernière, le jeune homme se releva, se mettant à chercher quelque chose par terre. «Que fais-tu? Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça?», prononça désespérée la jeune fille, presque sur le point de pleurer. Eren trouva alors l'objet qu'il était en train de chercher et se dépêcha de retourner à ses côtés. Mikasa se rendit alors compte qu'il était simplement en train de ramasser l'écharpe, probablement tombé du lit. Il la lui enroula autour du cou, déclarant: «Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Fais-moi plus confiance à l’avenir.» Mikasa lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire, qui lui réchauffa le coeur, et promit: «D'accord. Je ferai plus d’efforts dorénavant.»

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires?


End file.
